Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a method for manufacturing a display device.
Discussion of the Background
A display device is a device for displaying images, and may include a display panel for displaying an image and a printed circuit board (PCB) for applying a driving signal for driving the display panel.
The printed circuit board (PCB) may include a PCB for receiving an image signal from an external device, and a PCB for transmitting a driving signal to the display panel. The PCBs may be connected to each other through a film. Further, the PCB for transmitting a driving signal to the display panel may be connected to the display panel through a film.
When the PCB for transmitting a driving signal to the display panel is connected to the display panel, the film connected to the PCB is attached to the display panel. However, in this configuration, the film connecting the PCB and the display panel may be interfered with by another film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.